Anarquia
by Creepy Da Silva
Summary: "Hace tiempo me dijiste que me les debería enfrentar, que no era una marioneta para que me controlaran... Por eso ahora quiero que me enseñes a hacerles frente como es debido..." Bunny y Creek!
1. Chapter 1

'**Ahora decidiré yo'**

_-Butters, porqué traes cuello de tortuga hoy? Hace un calor del diablo._

_-Sí. Está bien que seas un fenómeno y todo, pero te vas a asar si no te quitas ese suéter. _

_El pequeño rubio no respondió y solamente bajó la mirada más de lo normal, para no tener que ver a los ojos a sus compañeros. Simplemente le dio una mordida a su sándwich y comenzó a masticar._

_-No nos ignores! Quítate el suéter por las buenas, o por las malas!_

_Siguió inmóvil. Para su mala suerte, sus compañeros cumplieron su amenaza y lo sujetaron de los hombros y los brazos mientras luchaban por quitarle la prenda azul aguamarina a su compañero._

_-No chicos! Suéltenme! - rogaba el pequeño, pero todo fue muy tarde. _

_Al haberle quitado el suéter a Stotch, todos se quedaron petrificados ante lo que estaban observando. Una serie de magulladuras y raspones que decoraban todo su pecho y cintura, y lo más fuerte estaba en su cuello. Tenía un collar de castigo para perros, que estaba lo bastante apretado a esa par5e de su cuerpo. Se podía ver la piel irritada que éste objeto cruel le causaba a su delicada piel. Todos y cada uno de los chicos no dijeron nada, y le regresaron su prenda._

_Conteniendo las lágrimas, el pequeño Butters Stotch de once años logró vestirse nuevamente, mientras que sus "amigos" se alejaban conteniendo risas y chismeaban por lo bajo. Solo él se quedó. Seguía sentado frente a él en la banca del almuerzo, y su mirada le decía que no se preocupara, que él no se iba a burlar. Le regresó su emparedado de mermelada y se sentó a su lado mientras se quitaba la capucha para que pudiera hablar con claridad._

_-Ahora por qué ha sido? – Le preguntó._

_-Es que…vieron mi foto del anuario y…dijeron que era una burla para ellos. Mi padre me ha reñido a lo grande… y mi m-mamá no me quiere ni ver. Dicen que avergüenzo a la familia. – Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas rosadas del pequeño, y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar al recordar la santa madriza que su padre le había dado esa tarde._

_Contrario a lo que esperaba, el otro le abrazó. No era un abrazo fingido ni nada por el estilo, sino que le transmitía seguridad, y un cosquilleo en su estómago no le dejó pensar con claridad._

_-Butters… deberías hacerles frente de una buena vez. No eres un perro faldero que pueden entrenar a madrazos para que les haga gracias, ni con el que se puedan desquitar a lo imbécil. Ya tienes once, deben empezar a darse cuenta de que tu eres tu único dueño. Date cuenta._

_La campana de regreso a clases sonó, y todos los chicos regresaron a su salón. Sólo ellos dos se quedaron allí sentados durante un poco más. Cuando el mayor se separó, le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. _

_-Y cambia esa cara larga! Así no eres tan adorable como sueles ser._

_Empezó a caminar de regreso al aula cuando una mano lo jaló de su chamarra. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un sonriente Butters que le estaba teniendo la mitad de su emparedado con su mano libre. El la tomó y se la llevó a la boca mientras se acomodaba nuevamente la capucha de su chamarra. Caminaron juntos hasta su salón y antes de separarse para sentarse en sus asientos, el oji azul le sonrió nuevamente._

_-Gracias Kenny._

…

-_Butters! Levántate y ve a la escuela! No me hagas castigarte jovencito!_

El aludido se llevó las manos a cara y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Si papá, ahora mismo bajo! – le respondió.

Se paró rápidamente de su cama y se fue a asear al baño sin tardarse ni un minuto. Sacó de su clóset unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, su abrigo azul cielo y abrió su cajón de las camisas. Todas y cada una de ellas perfectamente planchadas, de un adorable azul celeste. Sin embargo, a él no le gustaban demasiado esas cosas. Después de llevar 17 años vistiéndose de la misma manera, uno se llega a hartar. Se podría decir que era como su uniforme familiar. Pero aunque temía que sus padres le regañaran, hoy no se vestiría con una. Despertó de mal humor, así que no pensaba lidiar con una "camisa mal planchada" esa mañana. Cerró su armario y se dirigió hacia su cama. Desinstaló unas cuantas tablas de su piso de madera, y del agujero que había creado, sacó una mochila negra. Volvió a poner las tablas en su lugar y se sentó en su cama a abrir la mochila. Dentro había unas cuantas camisetas que él se había comprado gracias al dinero que le daba su abuela en Navidad y en su cumpleaños, y él usaba la mayoría para comprarse cosas a SU gusto. Aparte de la mochila de ropa, en su escondite tenía unos cuantos CD's bandas de rock alternativo, unas películas de terror, unos cuantos libros de suspenso, una patineta que no usaba muy seguido, un cuaderno lleno de garabatos y pensamientos suyos hacia sus padres no muy amables, una guitarra eléctrica, una cajita metálica donde guardaba sus ahorros y varias golosinas.

Regresando al punto, tomó una camiseta negra y se la puso, pero después de meditar un poco la situación, se puso una camisa encima par que no le dijeran nada sus padres. Se puso su abrigo y salió disparado de su cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras le esperaban sus padres con los brazos cruzados. Listos para la inspección matutina. Rodó los ojos mentalmente y les sonrió.

-Hola mamá, hola papá. Tuvieron buena noche?

-Si Butters. Ahora abre tu mochila.

Ocultando su mala gana, se descolgó su mochila gris del hombro y la abrió, para luego dársela a su padre.

-Esta cosa esta hecha un asco hijo. Hace cuánto no la lavas? – Le riñó su progenitor.

-Desde el Lunes.

-Pero estamos a Jueves! Estás castigado! Te pasaste el límite de limpieza por un día Butters, UN día! - enfatizó su papá. El chico bajó la cabeza un poco para ocultar su rabia.

-Si señor.

Prosiguieron a revisar su interior. Parecía la mochila de un ángel. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y los apuntes eran para ponerse a llorar de la inferioridad que te causaban. Sin embargo, le regañaron porque su letra no era prolija, tenía una pequeña mancha una de las hojas, había una basurita de sacapuntas hasta el fondo de su mochila, etc. Después lo inspeccionaron a él mismo. Le hicieron que les enseñara sus brazos y piernas para registrar que no se estuviera drogando. Revisaron sus dientes para verificar que no estuviera fumando, midieron su cabello _con regla_, checaron sus uñas y su peso. Lo regañaron un par de veces por unos casi invisibles raspones en sus piernas, castigándolo por no ser cuidadoso.

Cuando lo dejaron ir, lo despidieron sin almuerzo y sin dinero para su descanso, ya que esa era parte del castigo. Menos mal había tomado una barra de chocolate de su escondite antes de la revisión diaria. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle, tiró su mochila a unos arbustos y se quitó el abrigo y la camisa, para después guardarla en su mochila. Sonrió al verse su playera puesta y tuvo que volverse aponer el abrigo gracias al frío que estaba haciendo a esas horas. Se revolvió el cabello, despeinándose un poco su peinado tan refinado.

Al llegara a la escuela estuvo platicando un buen rato con Pip y con Tweek acerca de Gnomos, calzoncillos, padres y café. Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y se fueron a su salón, pero tuvieron el día entero libre gracias a que Garrison no había asistido ese día. Butters inevitablemente se quedó dormido las primeras cuatro horas clase, cuando unas palmaditas en su espalda lo despertaron.

-Ya despiértate, es hora del almuerzo.

Sonrió dulcemente al ver que Kenny había sido quien lo había despertado. Siempre fue muy atento con él. Lo consolaba desde pequeño al ver el resultado de los regaños de sus padres, y se podría decir que era un buen amigo suyo, aunque al entrar a la secundaria se distanciaron un poco.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de su banca.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

El rubio mayor hizo una mueca de "estoy calculando" y se volvió a dirigir hacia el menor.

-Alrededor de cuatro horas. Se puede saber la razón Stotch? – jugueteó el pervertido de la sudadera naranja. Butters rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Me hicieron pintar toda la casa anoche. No dormí muy bien.

-Se nota! - rió McCormick. - En serio toda tu casa? En una noche? Lo lograste?

Butters asintió lentamente. Aún no estaba del todo despabilado. Kenny sonrió dulcemente. Ese chico era una maravilla. No podía creer que aún así sus padres le trataran como cuando estaba en primaria, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaban a la mitad de la prepa. Le pasó los un brazo por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia el comedor con su sonrisa aún presente en los labios.

-Mira quién despertó. – Le saludó Token. Butters simplemente bostezó y lo saludó con la mano. Se sentó al lado de Kyle y se dejó caer nuevamente en la mesa.

-Que te pasa Butters? Estuviste lamiéndole las bolas a alguien anoche? – se burló Cartman, pero calló al recibir un puñetazo de parte de Kenny en el hombro.

-No lo molestes bola de sebo. Simplemente tuvo una mala noche.

El gordo ya iba a defenderse cuando en un acto de desesperación, Kyle le metió una rebanada de su emparedado a la boca para que no hablara. Fue una porción bastante generosa, porque Cartman casi se ahoga. Al terminar de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca, simplemente estaba lanzando rayos de los ojos a Kyle, quien hacía exactamente lo mismo.

De allí en fuera todos empezaron a comer y a platicar con gusto, cuanto Tucker se percató de que Kenny no tenía nada que comer. Otra vez.

-Oye idiota, otra vez sin comida? Quedarás anoréxico.

El mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras le alzaba el dedo a Craig.

-Es una semana difícil. Ya pasará.

El azabache sonrió y le alzó el dedo de regreso. Se concentró en observar a todos sus compañeros con detenimiento, cuando vio que alguien faltaba. Sin decir nada, se paró de la mesa y salió de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos haciéndose el indiferente, pero la ausencia de ese chico no le era para nada indiferente.

Volviendo a la mesa, Kenny observaba con detenimiento los platillos de sus amigos. Ya eran dos semanas en las que no tenían mucho dinero, por lo que su dinero para la cafetería se fue reduciendo hasta quedar en un cero redondito. Fue cuando escucho el dulce sonido de un papel celofán deslizarse sobre la mesa metálica hasta a su lugar. Bajó la vista y se encontró con una barra de chocolate al lado de su mano. Al alzar la vista, vio nada más y nada menos que al adorable Butters Stotch sonriéndole con ternura. Notó que el menor no traía nada más que comer, por lo que le regresó la golosina.

-No Butters, es tuya.

-Cómela Kenny, no tengo mucha hambre hoy. –mintió.

-Pero… - al ver la mirada suplicante del otro rubio solo acertó a sonreír tontamente y tomar de regreso el chocolate. – Gracias. Ya veré con qué te pago.

-No te molestes. – Y dicho esto volvió a acostarse sobre la mesa.

Kenny degustó ese chocolate con toda su alma, pero no encontraba el por qué de tanto placer. Era un simple chocolate con avellana. De seguro simplemente era el hambre. Al ver que Craig no regresaba, decidió ir a buscarle, por lo que salió al patio de la escuela. Hacía mucho frío, pero ese aire de libertad le agradaba al pervertido de la sudadera naranja, por lo que le gustaba estar allí en cualquier momento.

De un momento a otro, en una de los arbustos vio un pedacito de aquél que era de una tonalidad demasiado diferente. Se acercó, y la suerte le sonrió al ver que eran veinte dólares. Los tomó y checó para ver si eran de alguien por allí cerca, porque Kenny McCormick era lo que quisieran, pero no era un ladrón. Al verificar que no había ni un alma allí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, se guardó el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se adentró de nuevo en el edificio. Ya sabía cómo le pagaría a Butters.

…

Una bolita de papel rebotó en la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que se despertara lentamente. Soltó un leve y casi inaudible gruñido ante el hecho de tener que despertarse, y cuando terminó de estirarse, notó la bolita de papel en su butaca. La tomó con un poco de curiosidad y la desenvolvió.

_Te invito un helado a la salida._

_No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta._

_Kenny._

Los ojos le brillaron y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Se giró hasta el lugar de Kenny, y notó que él lo estaba observando con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras arqueaba una ceja. Asintió enérgicamente, ocasionando que McCormick sintiera una satisfacción enorme crecer en su interior.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a quien había estado buscando todo el pinche día, pero más quenada, le sorprendió el estado de su amigo.

Tweek estaba allí sentado, en la sala de música, enfrente de un piano de cola. Veía ese instrumento detenidamente, como si quisiera tocar una pieza con la mente. Sonrió levemente ante esa escena de tanta calma proviniendo de el rubio.

-No vas a lograr nada si sólo lo ves.

Ante la repentina oración de su amigo, Tweek brincó unos veinte centímetros de su banco para luego caer de sentón en el piso. Craig soltó una risita y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-No tenías por q-qué asustarme! – Le reclamó e rubio. El azabache le enseñó el dedo y se le quedó viendo al piano también.

-Sabes tocarlo?

-No – respondió el otro casi automáticamente, pero no había terminado de hablar. – Q-Quiero aprender, p-pero mis papás di-dicen que no me va a servir de n-nada.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, cuando el azabache rompió el silencio.

-Yo te enseñaré. – parecía más que nada una orden. Por lo que Tweek giró su cabeza hacia el azabache para mirarlo con ilusión

-Lo harás?

-Sip – le contestó de su única manera indiferente.

-Pues muchas g-gracias!

-Bien. Empezamos mañana. Ahora vamos al salón.

Y Ambos salieron de allí, los dos igual de entusiasmados de que fuera el día de mañana.

…

-Un helado? UN HELADO? Tardaste una dos horas jovencito!

-Y con quién te lo tomaste, me puedes decir?

-Yo… - El rubio se sentía aturdido ante tanto grito que le estaban regalando sus padres. Fue a tomarse el helado con Kenny sabiendo que llegaría tarde, pero por alguna razón, el estar con él le brindaba una sensación de seguridad y libertad inigualable. Fue entonces cuando recordó el momento que tuvieron los dos en la cafetería del colegio hace seis años. Se armó de valor y dejó de agachar la cabeza para mirar de frente a sus padres con determinación.

-Fui con Kenny.

A los señores Stotch casi se les cae la quijada. No les agradaba la familia McKormick, por lo que tachaban a ese rubio como una mala influencia para su hijo.

-Pues te prohibimos verlo! - le gritó su madre

-Y pintarás la casa otra vez esta noche!

-Y estas castigado!

-Y te llevaremos a la escuela nosotros!

-Y te recogeremos también!

-Y nada de dinero!

-Y…!

-¡YA BASTA!

Ambos padres se callaron al instante al ver la mirada de odio mezclada con lágrimas de su hijo, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos.

-No nos respondas jovencito! y di "sí señor"!

-No…

-Que dijiste?

-dije… que no.

El padre no lo dudó en ningún momento, y dio un paso a su hijo, quien no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

-Fuera de mi casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Butters subió las escaleras y bajó con su mochila negra en el hombro. Sus padres lo vieron con sorpresa, pero no se hicieron para atrás en ningún momento. Butters seguía completamente encabronado, por lo que tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta en un movimiento brusco. Salió dando un portazo y ya iba dejando atrás su casa por unos diez pasos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Se giró y se le quedó viendo a su opadre, quien estaba asomado por la entrada.

-Dos semanas Butters! – le gritó desde lejos – Te doy dos semanas fuera de aquí! No me hagas irte a buscar!

El rubio no respondió y se dio la media vuelta otra vez por la banqueta para seguir su camino. Ya no pensaba ser su "hijo bonito y querido", sino que se iba a quitar la máscara de una vez por todas.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora caminando, y apenas quedaban unos vestigios de rayos de sol en el ambiente cuando llegó a sus destino. Tocó la puerta dos veces y de pronto abrieron la puerta.

-Qué carajos quieren… Butters? – Se sorprendió Kenny al ver quién estaba en su puerta.

-Se acabó Kenny… - apenas pudo decir el menor de los rubios – Me he enfrentado a mis padres.

McCormick se alarmó y le dejó entrar a su casa sin titubear.

-Y te corrieron?

-Algo parecido… - volteó a ver a Kenny con un poco de culpabilidad. – Te molestaría si me quedo aquí unas dos semanas?

Al rubio se le paró el corazón al escuchar algo así y sonrió con picardía.

-Que coincidencia… tengo dos semanas sin mis padres y hermanos en esta casa…

Butters se sorprendió realmente, sobresaltándose ante esa información.

-En serio?

McCormick asintió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que ya estaba cerrada, e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que era bienvenido.

-Disfrute su estadía, joven Stotch.

El oji azul no cabía de la felicidad, y sin pensarlo, se abrazó al mayor, dejándolo sorprendido ante esa reacción.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias! Te debo una!

El abrazo duró un poco hasta que Kenny se separó, pero todavía lo sostenía de los hombros.

-Sólo dime una cosa. Que piensas hacer ahora?

Una peculiar sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del rubio menor.

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que me les debería enfrentar, que no era una marioneta para que me controlaran… pues ahora quiero que me ayudes para poder hacerles frente como es debido.

La decisión sestaba tatuada en los ojos de Butters, por lo que Kenny simplemente sonrió con la misma malicia que el pequeño.

-Encantado.

_Muajaja! Creyeron que se desharían de mí tan fácilmente? Pues se equivocan! Regresé y ahora con otro fic largo! Jeje. Creo que ya me hice adicta a escribir, pero un problema, mi mamá ya no quiere que escriba… no se preocupen! Yo no me dejo! Pero tal vez esto afecte la rapidez con la que llegue a actualizar. Repito, no me dejaré y lucharé por lo que es justo! *.*_

_Bueno, este fic ahora será de una parejita querida por todos, y sobre todo por mí. Espero que les guste, y como siempre: los comentarios, peticiones o amenazas de muerte son bienvenidos!_


	2. Chapter 2

'**Dulces sueños Butters'**

Los dos rubios se quedaron platicando un rato más en la sala de estar de Kenny. El menor de ellos dos había extrañado enormemente las largas pláticas que tenía con el de la sudadera naranja cuando eran más chicos. Siempre era muy atento y gracioso, e inevitablemente lo hacía sentir bien.

-Y dime Kenny, a dónde fueron tus padres?

El rubio mayor se encogió de hombros y se acomodó un poco más en su esquina del sofá café claro.

-Se fueron a la Universidad en donde estudia Kevin. Necesitan arreglar unos asuntos con la beca que tiene, y por lo visto los trámites son muy lentos, así que se quedarán allí junto con mi tío.

Se le había olvidado por completo que su hermano mayor ahora estaba en la universidad. Nunca supo bien los detalles, pero por lo visto había tenido una beca en mecánica y la universidad tenía fama de ofrecer una buena educación a un precio bastante accesible, por lo que los McCormick mandaron al muchacho para allá. Pero todavía no le cuadraba algo.

-Y Karen? Por qué no está contigo?

Kenny sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Simplemente es una niñita caprichosa que se queja de no conocer las afueras. Quiso ir por Dios sabe cuáles razones, en las que no me pienso meter.

Butters le sonrió de regreso y abrazo mas su mochila negra mientras soltaba un bostezo muy significativo. Miró su reloj de mano y se rascó la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Bueno, ya me debería ir a la cama. Dónde me quedaré?

-Te quedarás en… - a McCormick le cayó el veinte. Qué horas eran? Miró su reloj de mano y casi se cae del sillón por la sorpresa. Cuando alzó la vista hacia el menor pensó que era una broma, pero lo miraba con confusión. Entonces supo que iba en serio.

-Butters. Son las ocho y cuarto. No puedes tener sueño a estas horas.

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza sin comprender qué era lo que estaba mal. Siempre se había dormido a esa hora desde que cumplió catorce y sus papás lo dejaban desvelarse. A desvelarse hasta las ocho y cuarto.

-Pero ya es tarde, y si no me van a…

Guardó silencio al instante. Lo iban a qué? A castigar? De eso era de lo que quería librarse. De castigos innecesarios. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir. Miró a Kenny, quien seguía sentado en el sillón de su sala, viéndolo sorprendido.

-No jodas Leopold. Te acuestas a estas horas de la tarde?

El chico de ojos azul cielo asintió inseguro. Por un momento pensó que Kenny lo iba a regañar o algo por el estilo. Cuando procesó sus pensamientos, se cacheteó mentalmente por ser un completo miedoso. Pero no era su culpa, sino de sus padres.

El rubio trigueño se paró de un brinco de su asiento y avanzó rápidamente hacia el rubio del abrigo azul. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Butters empezó a preocuparse.

-K-Kenny… a donde vamos e-exactamente?

El mayor se volteó hacia el rubio menor y le sonrió juguetonamente.

-Lección número uno, pequeño saltamontes: La hora máxima para ir a la cama son las dos de la madrugada. No las ocho. – Se acomodó la capucha de su chamarra y salió de su casa para cerrar la puerta. Cuando la cerró con llave, se giró hacia Butters, que lo veía con inseguridad y preocupación. Sonrió malévolamente y lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca mientras lo guiaba por la banqueta. – Ahora vamos a molestar a Craig o algo por el estilo.

…

El pelinegro estaba sentado en el borde de su cama revisando unos viejos apuntes que había tomado cuando iba a clases de piano cuando tenía once. Le había prometido a Tweek que le enseñaría a tocar en un tiempo récord que no pasaría de dos semanas, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sería una tarea difícil. Como diría el rubio, era mucha presión. Sonrió vagamente ante ese pensamiento que no estaba del todo desencaminado hacia la realidad. Iba a ser un trabajo difícil hacer que Tweek se aprendiera las notas, empezara a tomar velocidad en las manos, se coordinara mejor, aguzara su oído… lo más seguir era que cualquiera de los dos terminaría explotando a la media semana. Y lo sería todavía más por el simple hecho de que no recordaba ni madres. Tenía el talento, pero no el cerebro. Quién lo diría?

Desesperado completamente, lanzó el cuaderno negro a la chingada y se recostó en su cama llevándose las manos a la cara mientras bufaba con fuerza. Cuando se calmó un poco más, miró su cuaderno que estaba tirado en el piso, pero antes de moverse a recogerlo se lo pensó mejor, y simplemente le enseñó el dedo. Se volvió a recostar en su cama y miró hacia el techo como solía hacerlo siempre que pensaba demasiado. De la nada le surgió la urgencia de voltear hacia una esquina de su habitación, y al hacerlo, contempló una caja de cartón larga, vieja y empolvada.

Era su teclado.

Hacía alrededor de dos años que ni siquiera lo miraba, y ahora sintió la urgencia repentina de tocarlo. Se paró de su cama y cruzó su cuarto para arrastrar la caja hasta el pie de su cama. Cuando la soltó, notó que sus manos estaban completamente llenas de tierra y polvo. Entonces dudó del tiempo que había pasado sin tocar una pieza en él. Dos, tres años? Tal vez hasta cuatro.

Se encogió de hombros y rompió la cinta adhesiva que cubría las alas de cartón de la caja. No le costó trabajo porque estaban completamente tiesas. Era como romper la piel de una cebolla. Sacó con un poco de esfuerzo el instrumento, y al estar completamente al descubierto, se sorprendió al observar la majestuosidad que irradiaba de él. No recordaba realmente cómo era, pero ahora que lo estaba mirando, la urgencia de tocarlo iba aumentando de mil en mil.

Instaló la base metálica y la ajustó a más o menos treinta centímetros arriba de la altura de su cama. Colocó el instrumento y lo conectó al socket eléctrico. La lucecita roja de encendido se había prendido al entrar en contacto con la corriente eléctrica. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y acercó el instrumento a él. Colocó las dos manos sobre las teclas y las deslizó a lo largo de éstas. Inseguro de qué hacer, oprimió una tecla con delicadeza. El sonido se le hizo familiar, y colocó sus manos en una posición diferente. Empezó con la mano izquierda, y el sonido de esas teclas al ser tocadas le producía una necesidad de continuar más y más, por lo que empezó a tocar con más seguridad. En poco tiempo empezó con la mano derecha, y él empezaba a tomar más confianza. Estaba completamente perdido en ella cuando tocaron la puerta.

Maldijo entre dientes y se vio forzado a abrir la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una cara muy familiar. Más bien, con dos.

-Qué quieres Kenny?

El mencionado sonrió "angelicalmente" y tomó a Butters por los hombros y lo colocó enfrente de sí mismo.

-Necesitamos educar al joven Stotch.

El rubio menor sonrió con timidez y alzó una mano en forma de saludo.

-Ho-hola Craig…

El azabache rodó los ojos y cambió el peso de su pie al otro mientras se ponía una mano en la cadera.

-Ahora con qué me saliste idiota? No pienso salir pagando por tus pendejadas, me entiendes?

El de la chamarra naranja se encogió de hombros y mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. Disfrutaba mucho andar molestando al azabache, y puesto a que esos dos eran mejores amigos o algo así, nunca terminaba herido… o muerto.

-Te explicaré mañana. Ahora, qué haremos?

-Más bien que **harán**. Yo estoy bastante ocupado. – Dijo dándose la media vuelta y entrando en su casa. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, agregó:

-Renten una película o váyanse a follar en un callejón. No molesten más. – Y cerró la puerta en el acto, no sin antes enseñarles el dedo. Cuando cerró la puerta, bufó desesperado y subió a su cuarto. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta sin hacer o decir nada. Solo contemplando el instrumento que anteriormente había estado tocando. Desvió su mirada hasta el cuaderno que seguía en el suelo, y meditó. A la chingada con los apuntes. Iba a aprender a **su** modo.

…

Los dos rubios regresaron a la casa McCormick alrededor de las once de la noche, cansados, empapados, y riendo como locos.

Habían ido al cine a ver la última película de Harry Potter, pero como se aburrieron, Kenny empezó a lanzar palomitas a la gente que estaba más abajo que ellos. Butters intentó convencerlo de que parara porque estaba mal, pero dentro de poco tiempo terminó lanzando palomitas junto con el otro desmadroso. La gente se empezó a quejar y quejar, por lo que el cuidador entró a echar un vistazo. Cuando los atrapó, Butters se paralizó, pero Kenny, en un acto defensivo, le lanzó el refresco al guardia y brincó lo de su asiento, tomándole la mano a Butters y sacándolo de allí en chinga. Esquivaron a un par de guardias más y corrieron a más no poder hasta llegar al parque. Allí se sentaron cerca de la fuente y en un acto juguetón, el rubio trigueño le lanzó un poco de agua al menor, quien le regresó la acción. Al fin y al cabo, los dos terminaron sumergidos en la fuente. La gente que pasaba por allí los miraba sin comprender que carajos estaban haciendo allí esos dos, pero simplemente intentaban ignorarlos.

Cuando llegaron, se tumbaron un rato en el sillón para recuperar el aliento después de tantas risas. Kenny se paró para ir al baño, y cuando regresó, Butters estaba completamente dormido. Pensó en despertarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo acostó en su cama y fue a su baño por una toalla seca para secarle el cabello. Cuando regresó, se sentó a su lado y se lo acomodó en el pecho para poder apoyarlo y así secarle suavemente su cabello dorado. Al terminar, le quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y su playera junto con su abrigo. Todo menos los pantalones, porque una vocecita en su interior le decía que mejor lo dejaba así. Le puso una de sus playeras viejas con un poco de esfuerzo y lo metió en su cama. Cuando recapacitó todo lo que acababa de hacer por él, se sintió como una mamá cargando con el peso de un niño pequeño, pero se justificó a sí mismo que era por el bien del oji-azul. Realmente necesitaba a divertirse un poco más de lo normal.

Se cambió a sus pijamas (un pantalón de franela naranja xD), y se llevó una sábana consigo mismo. Se acostó en el sofá y se quedó durmiendo a los pocos minutos.

_Bieeen, no tenía ni idea de qué escribir, así que esto surgió de la nada :P_

_Aclaración: el decir …"en chinga" significa muy rápido. Sólo decía por si las dudas._

_Bien, me voy._


	3. Chapter 3

'**no me lo quiero violar!'**

El pequeño rubio abrió los ojos poco a poco, mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Cuando su vista se hubo recuperado del todo, se sacó de onda al ver que no estaba en su cuarto, precisamente. La paredes eran de un café claro con un poco de ranuras y manchas en ellas. Las cortinas naranjas eran muy finas, y había pósters de muchachas con poca ropa por todos lados. Cuando recuperó la memoria, se acordó de que estaría en casa de Kenny alrededor de dos semanas, pero nunca pensó que dormiría en su habitación. Se abrazó y un poco más a la almohada blanca que tenía al lado, y suspiró fuertemente. El olor del otro rubio estaba por doquier, pero le resultaba bastante agradable. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba en aquella escena.

Kenny.

Se incorporó y notó que no estaba vestido como estaba el día anterior, sino con una camiseta blanca que le quedaba bastante grande, y estaba sin zapatos ni calcetines. Sólo traía sus pantalones puestos. No le dio mucha importancia a ese asunto y se levantó de la cama. Se estremeció un poco al tacto frío del piso en sus pies, pero se acostumbró en menos de lo que esperaba.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, buscando al mayor con la mirada. Sin embargo, no lo vio. Se fue directo a la cocina, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, pero cuando se iba a sentar en el sillón notó que ya estaba ocupado. Sonrió con ternura y diversión a encontrar a Kenny durmiendo todo desparramado en el sillón café claro, con la sábana toda regada en el suela y apenas cubriéndolo, y con un hilillo de baba que le escurría por la mejilla. Butters soltó una risita ante la escena que estaba observando, y simplemente se dedicó a taparlo como es debido.

Salió de la sala nuevamente para preparar el desayuno. Se dirigió a la alacena para encontrarse con un poco de latas de sopa instantánea, harina, media bolsa de pan algo viejo, un bote de mermelada a punto de acabarse, y dos cartones de leche. Al revisar la nevera, se desilusionó al ver que no tenía tanta comida como a la que estaba acostumbrado. Había una caja de waffles instantáneos, medio pescado crudo, tres huevos y dos manzanas. Sólo eso. Suspiró resignado y se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, pensando en qué podría preparar. Pasaron alrededor de 0,3 milésimas de segundo para que una idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

Tomó la bolsa de pan, un cartón de leche y una manzana. En un platón vertió un poco de la leche y volvió a guardar el cartón en el refri. Empezó a cortar en gajos la manzana y cuando la tuvo ya bien cortadita, la dejó aparte. Sumergió las rebanadas de pan en la leche y luego las sacó de allí casi al instante, para luego freírlas en el sartén que ya tenía listo en la estufa.

El platillo que estaba cocinando olía demasiado bien para sólo ser pan con leche, pero fue su olor tan antojadizo lo que ocasionó que el rubio mayor despertara de inmediato. Se limpió la baba que tenía en la mejilla y se despabiló un poco tallándose los ojos de manera infantil. Se paró del sillón y se fue directo a la cocina para encontrarse a Butters cocinando muy entretenido. Sonrió ante la imagen que estaba contemplando y se acercó al pequeño apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Buenos diiiias Butters.

Stotch se sobresaltó ante la acción de McCormick y soltó un gritito de sorpresa, pero luego se giró hacia su hombro para observar al sonriente pervertido que tenía apoyado.

-Buenos días Kenny. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No tienes ni idea – sonrió el rubio trigueño. - ¿Qué estás preparando?

Butters sacó los primeros tres trozos de pan fritos y los colocó en un plato apilados, y luego metió otros tres a la sartén caliente.

-Tostadas a la francesa. ¿Te gustan?

Kenny se incorporó y se quedó meditabundo por un momento. Una vez su mamá se las preparó, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, y sabían horrible porque se les había quemado. Sin embargo, las del rubio olían diez mil, veces diferente, y cada vez sentía más urgencia de probarlas.

-Pues no sé. Las probaré.

Butters sonrió y le indicó que sacara el frasco con mermelada. Kenny obedeció y eso hizo, y le ayudó a poner la mesa. Cuando Butters terminó de freír todas las rebanadas de pan, las dejó en medio de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Kenny. El otro estaba a punto de engullir una salvajemente, pero el pequeño se lo impidió.

-No Kenny, debes preparártelas – dijo entre risas. El mayor ladeó la cabeza confundido, por lo que Butters se acercó su plato y les colocó unas cuantas rebanadas de manzana a sus tostadas, para luego verterles un poco de la mermelada de fresa sobre ellas. Le tendió su plato a McCormick, quien simplemente se dedicaba a contemplar ése desayuno digno de un rey, según él.

Butters ya había comido unos dos bocados de las suyas cuando se percató de que el otro seguía inseguro de comer o no. Sonrió y cortó un trozo de las contrarias, para que el mayor las probara.

-Vamos Kenny, pruébalas. – Le tendió su tenedor servido, el cual McCormick tomó tímidamente para luego llevárselo a la boca. Pudo jurar que había tocado el cielo por primera vez. Y él que creía que la comida de la mamá de Cartman era rica! No era nada comparado con lo que acababa de probar. Los ojos le destellaron de alegría y empezó a engullir todo el plato sin dejar ni una migaja. Butters se reía bastante divertido al ver a Kenny comer de esa manera. En su vida lo había visto así.

-Más lento! No te vayas a atragantar! – rió el pequeño.

Pues el otro ni siquiera se escuchaba a sí mismo, porque estaba completamente extasiado. Al terminar de comer, recuperó el aliento, y esperó al otro que estaba terminándose sus respectivas tostadas.

-Butters, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar? – le preguntó mientras regresaban al cuarto del mayor para cambiarse de ropas.

-Yo mismo. – dijo mientras se estaba amarrando las agujetas de sus tenis. – Aprendes a depender de ti mismo cuando te dejan castigado tanto tiempo. – Bromeó. Kenny se terminó de acomodar su sudadera y se sentó al lado del otro rubio que es estaba poniendo la camiseta negra. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió.

-Por lo menos sacaste algo bueno de los castigos! Me alegro que aprendieras a cocinar y no te volvieras un maldito emo. – rió. Butters lo acompañó con las risas mientras buscaba algo en su mochila negra. Puso una cara de descontento.

-¿Qué buscas?

El menor volteó a ver a Kenny y sonrió tímidamente.

-Es que se me olvidó mi sudadera.

El rubio trigueño se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó de allí una sudadera naranja parecida a la que traía puesta y se la lanzó a Butters en la cara de manera juguetona.

-Anda, póntela y vámonos, o nos dejará el autobús.

Butters se desconcertó al principio, pero simplemente se puso la sudadera. Se vio en un espejo y notó que le quedaba algo grande, pero no le dio mucha importancia a esto de las medidas. Ahora aprendería a ser libre y hacer lo que se le antojara sin chequeos matutinos, ni regaños sobre la apariencia. Se revolvió el cabello, feliz ante su aspecto desaliñadòn que siempre quiso tener.

-_¡Butters!_ – le llamó el chico McCormick desde la sala de estar. Se le olvidó que le estaba esperando.

-¡Voy!

Tomó las llaves de su casillero y salió corriendo del cuarto para irse a la parada junto con Kenny.

…

Kenny entró en el autobús, y el pequeño Butters iba detrás de él. Cuando el resto de la clase notó el aspecto del segundo, no se lo podían creer. Se quedaron completamente callados y simplemente lo veían avanzar hasta el fondo del autobús para sentarse junto con Tweek y Pip.

El mayor se sentó al lado de Craig, como de costumbre, pero múltiples escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda al ver que todo mundo lo estaba observando. Inclusive Craig. Se apretó más la capucha de su sudadera e intentó ignorarlos.

-Kenny, pero que carajos…? – empezó Stan.

Se los explicaré en el almuerzo. – Lo cortó el pervertido de la sudadera naranja. El resto de sus compañeros suspiraron resignados y regresaron a sus asientos. Todos menos Tucker, quien lo seguía viendo con cierta autoridad.

-Dime.

Kenny resopló y se giró hacia su compañero. Si bien el resto de sus amigos eran persistentes, Craig lo era mucho, pero muuuucho más. El azabache lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad, como siempre, pero él sabía muy bien que por dentro se moría por saber que estaba pasando.

-Está bien, a ti sí te debo una explicación después de lo que pasó ayer. – Reconoció el rubio – Lo que pasa es que Butters ha tenido una pelea con sus padres, y ahora él se quiere revelar, y yo le ayudaré con eso.

Craig estaba impresionado ante lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de confesar. Nunca pensó que el pequeño se revelaría de sus padres así como así… o por lo menos hasta que tuviera cuarenta, y aún así lo dudaba.

-¿Y eso de que traiga puesta tu sudadera? No me digas que te acostaste con él Kenny.

Ni idea de por qué, pero por un momento al de la sudadera naranja se le cruzó ese pensamiento, que no era del todo desagradable para él. Cuando se percató de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente mientras un violento sonrojo se abría paso en su cara. Craig abrió mucho los ojos ante esta reacción.

-¡No jodas! ¡Te lo violaste!

-¡NO ME VIOLE A NADIE! – Le gritó el rubio, pero para su desgracia, todo mundo lo escuchó, dejando a medio autobús desconcertado. Al notar aquello, se hundió mucho más en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Craig intentó aguantar la risa, por lo que mejor le dio una mordida a su pan con mermelada que estaba comiendo como desayuno (tehehe, yo también desayuno en el auto xD).

-Ya sé que no te violaste a nadie idiota, pero por tu reacción, supongo que si quieres… - Lo jodìa el azabache. McCormick se desparramó aún más en su asiento y ocultaba su sonrojo entre la capucha de sus sudadera y su bufanda café oscuro. Craig no se pudo contener y se echó a reír. Kenny lo estaba machacando mentalmente, pero al otro no le importó ni madres.

-Da igual. ¿Y por qué está en tu casa? – logró articular el chico Tucker con más calma.

Kenny se incorporó un poco más en su asiento por que ahora se estaba resbalando de verdad, y no quería caerse de su asiento.

-Sus padres se encabronaron después de la pelea y lo amenazaron con correrlo de la casa. Butters aceptó aquello, pero después sus viejos se arrepintieron y le dieron dos semanas fuera de allí. Entonces decidí que se quedara en la casa.

-Guau McCormick, quién diría que te preocuparas tanto por Leopold. – Lo molestó el oji-azul, pero no surtió efecto en el rubio.

-Somos muy buenos amigos. Además, ¿alguna vez has probado sus tostadas a la francesa?

…

Tweek había salido disparado del salón recién había tocado la campana del almuerzo. Sin que nadie lo viera se escurrió en el salió de música que siempre estaba abandonado. Sin embargo, él lo usaba muy seguido como escondite cuando tenía mucha presión. Su sorpresa fue muy grata al encontrar a Craig allí sentado en el taburete del piano tocando una melodía bastante familiar para el rubio. Empezó de una manera calmada para después tomar un poco más de fuerza. Nunca había visto a Craig tan concentrado en su vida.

Como quería seguir escuchando esa melodía, simplemente se quedó allí parado al lado de la puerta, observando tranquilamente. Se decepcionó al ver que el azabache se volteó hacia él y paró de tocar para observarlo

-¿Listo?

El rubio despertó de su sueño diurno para entrar a la realidad de nuevo.

-Eh?... ah! Si claro!

Craig le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, lo cual Tweek hizo inmediatamente.

-Y bien… ¿qué sabes hacer?

Tweek miró hacia abajo y se quedó pensando un pequeño rato.

-Eh… pues la verdad es que sé tocar muy poco.

-Enséñame. – le pidió Craig. Eso más bien parecía una orden, pero Tweek no le dio importancia a su tono de voz, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a él.

Posicionó sus manos sobre ciertas teclas y empezó con la mano izquierda. Craig reconoció de inmediato la melodía, que era justamente la que había tocado el día anterior. Para ser un "primerizo" lo hacía bastante bien. Hubo una parte en la que al rubio se le enredaron los dedos y perdía el control equivocándose de nota, pero Craig no le decía nada. Simplemente observaba. Cuando terminó la melodía, Craig le dio unos consejos de posición de manos, elasticidad y movimientos de muñecas. Para ser Tweek, aprendía bastante rápido, y en menos de cinco minutos ya sabía tocar esa melodía con apenas dos errores de vez en cuando.

Una peculiar sonrisa surcó los labios del azabache cuando el oji-marrón (ni idea de cómo se diga -.-) terminó de tocar la pieza por tercera vez.

-¿Has ido a clases antes? – Le preguntó intrigado.

-La verdad es que no. – le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa tímida. – Es sólo que a veces en las vacaciones de verano practico en el piano de m-mi tía.

Craig sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad, provocando que el menor se desconcertara y se sonrojara un poco.

-Pues lo haces realmente bien. No creo que necesites que te enseñe. Simplemente practica.

El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a irse de allí cuando el Rubio lo detuvo jalándolo de la manga de su chaqueta negra.

-No! – le gritó gracias a su instinto, pero luego reaccionó ante la mirada de sorpresa que le estaba dando Craig – P-perdón! Es que… agh, mucha presión… quiero tocar como tú. – Declaró.

Craig quería escuchar lo que venía, así que se volteó nuevamente hacia el rubio viéndolo frente a frente. Tweek se puso más nervioso, así que agachó la mirada mientras unía sus dedos índices.

-E-Es que siempre me ha gustado cómo tocas el piano. Quiero decir, lo haces parecer muy fácil, tocas muy bien y no te equivocas. Sé que ha de ser por práctica, pero quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe porque tú me… - se mordió la lengua. Estuvo a punto de soltar sus sentimientos hacia el azabache, quien lo veía fijamente. - …m-me agradas mucho. – Le arregló, rogando y rezando para que Craig no sospechara nada. El azabache se encogió de hombros, y para el alivio de Tweek, suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Está bien Tweekers, te ayudaré a mejorar.

El rubio sonrió con alegría y se situó junto a él mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería para almorzar. Sin embargo, algo no le quedaba claro a Craig. Si Tweek ya sabía tocar el piano, y entendía que practicando mejoraría, ¿Por qué quería que él le enseñara? ¿Y por qué él mismo no se le podía negar al verle?

…

-Oh, ya veo. – murmuró un pensativo e incrédulo Stan, quien no creía nadita de lo que su amigo les había explicado. No era el único. Nadie en la mesa del almuerzo creía lo que Kenny les había contado.

-¿Y ya te lo violaste? – Preguntó Christophe, que recibió un zape por parte de Gregory.

-No seas, animal. Si Ya se lo hubiera violado, no se hubiera alterado en el camión, baboso. – Le respondió el güerito. Éste ya iba a responderle, cuando Cartman se le adelantó.

-¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que no, Greg? Todo mundo sabe que nuestro amigo Kenny se acostaría con cualquier cosa que se deje.

-¡NO ME HE VIOLADO A NADIE BOLA DE PENDEJOS! – gritó a todo pulmón el rubio trigueño, callando a todo mundo que estaba cerca.

-pero bien que quieres… - declaró Damien con una calma envidiable.

-¡claro que no, imbécil!

Damien lo mandó a la chingada y se volvió a acostar en la mesa (como siempre)

-Si tú lo dices…

._Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! perdón por no actualizar antes de lo debido! Pero una maqueta me hizo perder el tiempo, y acabo de terminar mis exámenes bimestrales! X( juro que seré más puntual!_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y seee, no sé hacer mucho el Creek, pero le estoy dando un intento._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Volví con el nuevo capítulo de esta cosa :3_

_Y a petición de 'cerealpascual', este tendrá más creek que los anteriores. Si, sé muy bien que no le he metido mucho antes, pero como que se me seca el cerebro -.-, pero se podría decir que se lo dedico. Más te vale que te guste! -.-_

_En fin, lean y disfruten_

'**las consecuencias de un misterio, un café, y un citatorio'**

Después de estar practicando un buen rato en el aula de música, Craig y Tweek se dirigían a la cafetería para comer con sus amigos, pero apenas se acercaron a la entrada tocó el timbre de regreso a clases.

-Pues cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí? – se preguntó en voz alta el azabache mientras se alzaba un poco la manga de su sudadera para ver la hora. Se sorprendió al ver que se pasaron la media hora de almuerzo en el salón de música. Molestos gracias al hambre, se regresaron a su salón de clases, en donde todos se les quedaron viendo cuando llegaron juntos.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este rato? – Les preguntó Clyde. Tweek se sonrojó un poco y se puso más nervioso de lo normal, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Esconderse detrás de Craig.

El oji-azul rodó los ojos y pasó de largo a Clyde mientras le sacaba el dedo.

-¿Acaso importa? – Le respondió con su mismo tono indiferente de voz. Todos se le quedaron viendo con sospecha pero decidieron dejarlo así. Todo mundo sabía que quien le preguntara algo a Craig, y él no quería responder, jamás llegaría a saber la respuesta a sus dudas. Sin embargo, un castaño QUERÌA saber la respuesta.

-Qué estará tramado Craig?

-Déjalo gordo. Él vive en su mundo. – Le respondió Kyle sin mucho interés. Cartman le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y se sentó en su lugar, estudiando a Craig detalladamente. El azabache se percató de ello, pero lo mandó a la mierda y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Nada.

Mientras, en el otro lado del salón, Butters estaba sentado al lado de Pip mientras platicaban alegremente, cuando un tercer rubio se les unió y se acercó a Pip.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero necesito que me hagas un favor Pip. – Sonrió Kenneth hacia el mencionado.

-Dime.

-Necesito que me cambies el lugar.

Pip volteó a ver en dónde se ubicaba el rubio, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio que Damien se sentaría detrás de él. Miró nuevamente hacia Kenny, quien le estaba haciendo ojitos de cachorrito sin alimentar.

-P-pero, allí… Yo… ay, está bien. – Dijo rindiéndose ante la mirada del mayor. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Butters. Cuando llegó a su nuevo lugar, el anticristo sonrió con malicia y se incorporó hacia el rubio para susurrarle en el oído.

-Hola Pirrup… ¿Qué te trae por aquì?

-Ay Dios…. – Murmuró para sí mismo el rubio mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

_Con Kenny y Butters…_

-Por qué le cambiaste el lugar a Pip?

-Para estar más cerca de ti. Necesito estudiarte para ver en qué ayudarte.

El rubio menor se alegró ante esas palabras y asintió enérgicamente mientras se sonrojaba un poquito ante la emoción. Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, la maestra de historia llegó al aula dando un fuerte portazo para llamar la atención.

-¡A ver jóvenes, a sus asientos! – Gritoneó con su voz chillona a pesar de que todo mundo estaba sentado en sus asientos. Pasó caminando hasta el frente del grupo y empezó a regañarlos por quién sabe cuánta mamada que se había inventado que había pasado en los últimos días, y así pasó el resto de la clase hasta que llegó al punto que Kenny se quedó dormido. En medio de pleno sermón, se escuchó un ronquido estruendosìsimo, por lo que la maestra se giró y se abrió paso entre las bancas para llegar al lado de Kenny. Cuando verificó que el rubio estaba en la tierra de los sueños, le soltó un zape tan fuerte que de seguro le mató más de veinte neuronas.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos? ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?

-¡Vete por un citatorio! – Le gritó.

-¡¿por qué? ¡¿Es mi culpa que sus clases sean un puto aquelarre y de sueño? Váyase usted por si pinche citatorio y deje de joderme. – le ladró de regreso el rubio a la mayor, quien solamente se puso colorada de tanta rabia.

-Con que tú no vas, ¿eh? Perfecto. Butters, ve por su citatorio. – Le ordenó la maestra a l pequeño que simplemente se sacó de onda. Volteó hacia Kenny, y éste lo veía con un poco de ilusión y malicia, indicándole que hiciera lo que de verdad quería. Tomó aire y se dirigió a la maestra.

-¿Y por qué yo? – Le respondió. Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, juró ver que la maestra lanzaba llamas de sus ojos

-¡Simaestrayavoy! – y salió disparado del salón. Kenny bufó y se volvió a dejar caer en su banca. Esto iba a ser difícil.

-Con que haciéndolo rebelde, eh? – se burló una voz nasal e indiferente.

-Vete al carajo Craig.

…

A la hora de la salida, los chicos del salón de clases estaban reunidos en la cerca del colegio mientras esperaban a Kenny y a Butters por que se irían a romper los vidrios de la casa de la profesora de historia porque había reprobado al salón entero. Tweek, Gregory, Stan y Kyle estaban consolando al pobre y acosado Pip cerca de unos arbustos, mientras los demás desmadrosos seguían quejándose de la tarugada que la maestra había cometido. De pronto, la conversación dio un giro hacia el tema de los dos rubios ausentes, y de pronto, empezaron las apuestas.

- Diez a que se lo termina violando hasta el viernes que viene. - Empezó Craig.

-Veinte a que se lo viola este fin de semana. – Ofreció Christophe.

-Cincuenta a que se lo viola esta noche. – Subiò la apuesta Clyde.

-Cien a que se lo viola esta tarde – Dobló Token.

-Quinientos a que se lo viola pasado mañana. – Terminó Damien.

Todos estaban metidos en el "negocio" hasta que tocó el timbre de fin de clases. Los niños de primer grado salieron hechos uh huracán, y hasta el final estaban Butters y Kenny caminando tranquilamente y sonriendo mientras platicaban. Cuando llegaron con todos sus amigos. Explicaron que mandaron a la mierda el citatorio y se saltaron la detención. En fin, Todo el grupo se juntó y empezaban a caminar hacia la casa de la profesora Emma hasta que un coche muy familiar hizo que se detuvieran.

-¡Butters! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados jovencitos! ¡Ahora sube al auto, que nos tenemos que ir!

Instintivamente, el pequeño dio un paso en falso, pero un jalón en su manga lo detuvo. Volteó a ver a Kenny, quien lo estaba observando con desaprobación. Le sonrió de lado y se giró hacia su padre, cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-No papá. Me voy a ir con mis amigos, y no regresaré a la casa hasta que… hasta que se cumpla la fecha que dijimos. – Costaba trabajo creerle al pequeño Stotch porque estaba sonrojado y no hablaba con mucha fluidez, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la seriedad del asunto. El señor Stotch negó con la cabeza y volvió a encender su auto blanco.

-Está bien hijo, pero no creas que te ayudaremos en este periodo. Estás solo en estas semanas Butters, no tendrás a nadie. ¿Me entiendes? Ahora. Tu mamá y yo iremos a visitar a tu abuelita en estas dos semanas, así que tampoco entrarás a la casa, y si lo haces, llamaremos a la policía. Hasta entonces. ¡Y feliz Navidad!

Se despidió malhumorado y se fue a toda marcha en dirección opuesta a la de su hijo, o sea. Hasta su casa. Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados, entendiendo mejor la situación que le s había explicado Kenny. Un poco apenados ante la situación, se miraron entre ellos y decidieron cambiar sus planes para el día siguiente, justificando que era para causar más daño a su casucha, así que a los cinco minutos, cada uno de los chicos se fue por su lado. Damien alcanzó a Pip y lo tomó del brazo hasta llevarlo a un callejón cercano para quien sabe que cosas. Gregory y Christophe se fueron a casa del rubio para planear lo del día siguiente, y Craig se fue solo hasta su casa, ignorando la invitación de Token y Clyde de ir al cine. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, escuchando la música de su Ipod con indiferencia.

-¡Oye Craig!

El mencionado se volteó y vio a Tweek que corría hacia él por la banqueta. Se acomodó su bufanda y se giró completamente hacia él. Cuando el rubio llegó hasta estar enfrente del oji-azul, se detuvo y le sonrió.

-Debo agradecerte por querer ayudarme a mejorar en el piano. Vamos por un café.

Craig se lo pensó un poco. Aunque no le gustara el café, era la primera vez que estaría con Tweek. Por lo general estaba con Kenny, Damien o Christophe haciendo desmadre por todo el pueblo, pero nunca con Tweek. Se encogió de hombros y le pasó un brazo por loa hombros.

-Está bien, vamos.

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por la banqueta del pueblo en completo silencio, pero no era uno de esos silencios incómodos, sino que era relajante. Poco tiempo después empezó a nevar ligeramente, causando un ambiente de aún más calma y tranquilidad. Los leves temblores de Tweek habían cesado hace un rato, y se podría decir que se veía más normal que de costumbre. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos para que llegaran al café de los Tweak, donde se sentaron a platicar tranquilamente, cuando Craig sacó el tema del piano otra vez.

-Ahora si dime por qué quieres que yo te enseñe.

Tweek casi se atraganta con su café ante la repentina petición de su amigo. Cuando se le hubo pasado el espanto, intentó fingir normalidad.

-¡P-pero si ya te dije porque!

Craig sonrió con malicia y arqueó una ceja. Lo tenía atrapado.

-Ajaaaa, y Stripes es una papa. Dime la verdad.

Tweek se removió incómodo en su asiento inseguro de que hacer. Si le decía, lo más seguro era que Craig le dejara de hablar, y entonces él se iba a deprimir, y se iba a deprimir tanto que se volvería un emo drogadicto, y entonces se iba a drogar, y le iba a dar SIDA, y cuando se enterara de que tenía SIDA se iba a suicidar. Así de simple. Craig tampoco era de mucha ayuda que digamos, lo seguía observando con detenimiento, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

-E-Está bien, pero te lo diré cuando llegue a mi casa. O-Ok?

Craig sonrió de forma traviesa y asintió una sola vez. Estaba casi seguro e la respuesta del rubio, pero se tenía que cerciorar

…

Butters y Kenny iban caminando por la acera en un silencio algo incómodo. Era más que obvio que el pequeño estaba pensando en algo, ya que estaba cabizbajo. Kenny no quería parecer un metiche, pero tenía que animarlo de una forma u otra.

-¿Irás mañana a hacer desmadre a la casa de la Emma?

Butters asintió ligeramente y el silencio volvió a reinar el ambiente. Kenny torció la boca. No funcionó demasiado su idea de último momento. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo acercó más a él para que se sintiera mejor. Eso funcionaba con Karen, así que, ¿Por qué no funcionaría con él?

Butters se sobresaltó ante la acción repentina de McCormick, pero simplemente se dejó llevar y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Perdón por haber retrasado eso. Ahora deberíamos estar quemando su casa. No quería ser una molestia.

Kenny abrió los ojos, dado a entender que estaba sorprendido con algo. Se paró en seco y detuvo a Butters por los hombros, girándolo hacia él.

-¡Ya entendí Butters! ¡Ya sé que tienes!

El rubio menor estaba todo sacado de onda.

-¡Eso es genial! … ¿y que tengo? – preguntó sin entender.

-¡No quieres estorbar a la gente! ¡Por eso te retraes tanto! – Dijo emocionado el chico McCormick, y después de eso, le dio un cálido abrazo a su amigo, pero no lo soltó tan rápido como ambos esperaban, ya que el pequeño se apegó más a él mientras hundía su cara en su pecho.

-Creo... Creo que tienes razón. Debería ser un poquito más egoísta… no?

Kenny sonrió con ternura y hundió su cara en el cabello del menor, inhalando la esencia acaramelada de Butters.

-Y no tener miedo a ser tú mismo. Que te valga madres lo que diga la gente de ti. De ahora en adelante serás tú Butters. Prométemelo.

El ya-bastante-sonrojado Butters sonrió sin separarse de su amigo mientras asentía levemente.

-Te lo prometo.

Kenny se separó del abrazo y le tomó la mano al pequeño. Fue por instinto, pero aún así lo hizo sin importarle nada, simplemente quería tocar su delicada piel.

-Bueno, ahora vámonos, hay que planear lo de estas fiestas.

…

El rubio y el oji-azul estaban por llegar a casa del primero, quien quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo momento. Ya había anochecido hacía rato, y la nevada había disminuido considerablemente, ahora solo caían unos cuantos copitos de nieve. De nuevo, iban en completa calma, pero se interrumpió gracias al azabache.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien q-qué?

Craig se volteó hacia Tweek y le sonrió de manera picarona.

-Creo que hay algo que deberías decirme.

Entonces Tweek se percató de que se habían detenido. Enfrente de su casa. En ese instante. Oh, mierda.

Tweek respiró profundamente y se armó de valor.

-¡Tú me gustas pero no te lo quería decir porque me vas a odiar y terminaré de prostituto drogadicto y me dará SIDA adiós y buenas noches!

Todo lo que acaban de leer, el rubio lo pudo decir en un tiempo récord de 2.47 segundos, pero aún así el azabache lo entendió perfectamente. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el rubiecito se había echado correr hacia la puerta de su casa y ya se había metido en ella dando un portazo. Craig se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos más y luego sonrió con satisfacción. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. El día siguiente tendría que arreglar unos asuntitos pendientes con el rubio paranoico en el que estaba pensando.

…

Butters ya se había lavado la boca y ahora estaba en calzoncillos y con la misma camiseta grande que le había prestado Kenny la noche anterior, listo para visitar Imaginacionladia otra noche más, pero de pronto se detuvo al ver que Kenny estaba saliendo de su cuarto con una cómoda y un cojín.

-Oh, hola Butters, el cuarto es todo tuyo – le sonrió y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo cuando Butters le tomó la muñeca para detenerlo.

-Te vas a morir de frío otra vez si te duermes en el sofá. Duérmete conmigo.

Kenny sintió que unas cosquillas empezaban a recorrer su estómago, poniéndole los nervios a flor de piel. Aunque quiso negarse rotundamente, simplemente acertó a asentir estúpidamente mientras lo seguía hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches Ken. Y… gracias.

Kenny simplemente hizo un hmm-hmm, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo por comérselo enterito. Sus amigos son unos idiotas, hicieron que se imaginara cosas que no debería pensar de Butters, pero ahora no podía detenerse! Era como…si… le estuviera gustando… Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no era verdad, no no no no y no. Aunque así dormidito se veía taaan violable…

Perras.

_Ta-taaa. Terminè. Ok.. pues no hubo mucho Creek como debería, pero hay un comienzo. Bueno Fer, este Creek va para ti._

_Ah, y decidì meter la navidad en esta cosa. Digo, por qué no? Me pusieron a decorar la casa esta tarde, y como que me entrò el gusanillo festivo (?)_

_En fin, ojalà les haya gustado, y no había podido decir esto, pero gracias por sus reviews y favoritismos, me alivian!_

_Adioooos. :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Pues vamos con el quinto capítulo de la historia. xD estoy muy feliz, ya llevo cinco capítulos, y por lo visto esta cosa no es un intento fallido xD en fin, vamos con lo que nos importa…_

_Oh si, antes de que me olvide, este capítulo sigue dedicado a 'Cerealpascual', ya que aquí está le tanto ansiado Creek que quería(n). Debo pedir disculpas por dejarlos así, pero el clima y la temperatura impedía que pudiera escribir como Dios manda._

'**El desmadre y unas nuevas cosillas más'**

Butters abrió los ojos lentamente mientras bostezaba con ganas. Cuando se iba a estirar, un agarre en sus brazos se lo impidieron. Cuando se fijó mejor en su situación, cayó en la cuenta de que Kenny lo estaba abrazando como si se tratara de un osito de peluche. Sonrió de felicidad, y apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de McCormick mientras cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad. Al poco rato se quedó dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez quien se despertó fue el otro rubio. Notó que el pequeño tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y que él mismo lo estaba abrazando. No le importó aquello, pero se les iba a hacer tarde para el bus escolar, así que lo mejor sería despertarlo, aunque él no quisiera. Con una mano acarició levemente la mejilla del menor, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y adorable (lo cual sí parecía).

-Despierta Butters…. Hay que ir a la escuela.

El mencionado hizo un adorable gruñido y frunció el seño mientras hundía más su rostro en el hombro de Ken, ocasionándole un escalofrío de nervios.

-Gmñññ… cinco minutitos maaas… - se lamentó.

Kenny rió ante tanta ternura e inconscientemente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Entonces Butters SÍ que se despertó. Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó vendo al chico con confusión. No es que no le hubiera gustado, pero no se lo esperaba. Kenny pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer, así que solo acertó a pararse de un salto de la cama y ponerse completamente rojo.

-Ehhh… ha-hay que ir a la-a escuela y-ya. – y dicho esto, salió volado de allí para encerrarse en el baño y ducharse.

Butters se quedó atónito y se le quedó viendo a la puerta con la mirada perdida. Después de procesar correctamente lo que recién había pasado, sonrió de felicidad y se paró de la cama dispuesto a cambiarse de ropas.

…

Craig se encontraba en el autobús escolar. Sentado. Pensando. Por lo general él era de los primeros en estar en el autobús, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre en ese camionsucho.

Después de él subió Rebecca, y después Red, su prima. Después fueron Pip y Damien juntos, que por una extraña razón, el anticristo tenía al inglés agarrado de la cintura. Cuando pasaron a su lado, Damien le sacó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona. Él, por supuesto, le sacó el dedo.

Les siguieron Clyde, Token, Cartman y Wendy, y después de ellos fueron Stan, Kyle y **él**.

Tweek.

Cuando pasó a su lado, se intentó esconder detrás de sus libros y su termo de café, pero el azabache no lo permitiría, no señor.

-Buenos días, Tweek.

El rubio se vio obligado a responderle por mera educación, por lo que se destapó su rostro y se giró hacia él. Estaba completamente sonrojado, y ante la vista del oji-azul-marino, era complete adorable.

-Ho-ola Craig…

Y siguió su camino rápidamente hasta su asiento en el fondo del autobús. El azabache mostró una leve sonrisa de autosatisfacción, pero se desvaneció en poco tiempo para ser sustituida por su típico semblante frío y calculador. Al poco rato llegaron Butters y Kenny, el primero con la sudadera del mayor de nuevo. El adorable pequeño saludó a Craig como todos los días, y se fue junto con Tweek, quien estaba a punto de morir por un colapso nervioso. Después del rubio, una presencia oscura y deprimente se hizo notar en el autobús. Kenny.

Se dejó caer al lado de su mejor amigo y se apretó la capucha de su sudadera. Craig se le quedó viendo unos segundos, para luego preguntar qué pasó. Kenny le contó lo sucedido, y ahora sí, el chico Tucker no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Si serás… debes controlarte más McCormick… Deja de pensar con lo que tengas en tus pantalones… - dijo entre risas. Kenny le dio un puñetazo en el hombro por la rabia y la pena.

-Déjalo ya imbécil! Lo que pasa es que no sé que pinches vergas me está pasando, pendejo!

Craig se volvió a encoger de hombros y se tornó un poco más serio.

-Lo que pasa es que te gusta, tarado. Sólo que no lo quieres admitir por tu orgullo de "macho alfa", pero lo quieres.

Kenny se quedó viendo al piso de manera reflexiva. Hasta que al final habló.

-Creo… creo que tienes razón.

Un peso del tamaño de quinientos yunques de plomo se le quitó de encima, y de nuevo volvió a sonreír.

-Me gusta… me gusta. Me gusta Leopold "Butters" Stotch. – Dijo con una seguridad envidiable. Pero luego halló el problema.

-Ahora qué?

Tucker se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia la ventana mientras le alzaba el dedo.

-Allá tú. No me metas en tus mariconerìas e idioteces. Creo que te lo había dejado claro la otra noche.

Kenny lo arremedó infantilmente para molestarlo, pero no surtió efecto alguno. El azabache seguía viendo perdidamente hacia la ventana.

-Con este paso, terminará ganando Damien… - se dijo para sí el azabache.

…

El salón entero se encontraba en clase libre porque la maestra de mate no quiso ir ése día, y entonces todos nuestros adorados chicos se reunieron en el campo de fútbol para planear los actos de vandalismo en la casa de la profesora de Historia.

Gregory y Christophe habían llevado los planos de su casa, junto con los horarios, llaves y códigos.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora, esto funcionará así: Todos iremos en parejas y nos dividiremos en áreas de la casa. Butters Kenny serán los conejitos.

-Conejos? A quién chingados se les ocurrió el nombre? – ladró el mayor de los rubios.

-A mí me gusta – Dijo Butters.

-Entonces está bien. – Le dijo mientras le sonreía y se tranquilizaba.

-Ok… como les decía, - continuó Gregory – a ustedes les tocará la cocina. Pip y Damien, serán los lobos y les tocará su cuarto. Tweek y Craig, serán los cuyos, y estarán en los baños.

A Tweek estaba a punto de darle un colapso nervioso - Otra vez - por culpa de los nervios. Se puso completamente colorado, y empezó a temblar como un Chihuahueño (el perro, no la persona que viene de Chihuahua, por favor), mientras que Craig fumaba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

De allí en fuera las demás parejas fueron: Clyde y Token: los hurones y el ático. Stan y Kyle: Las orcas, y la sala de estar. Cartman y Wendy: Los osos y la cochera o garaje, y Gregory y Christophe: Los jardines, y eran los topos (gracias a Christophe).

Decidieron salirse de la escuela en ése mismo momento para tener más tiempo para desmadrar esa casa, pero mientras iban por la acera, Tweek y Craig se empezaron a quedar más atrás que los demás. Tweek notó aquello y se empezó a poner nervioso, hasta que Craig habló.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando hoy?

Tweek no supo que responder, y más porque se sentía apenado de haberlo evitado durante odas las clases que habían tenido, pero Tweek era Tweek. En su mente ya estaban en la quinta guerra mundial.

-E-Es que yo… no sé…. ¡Perdón! – Dijo bastante avergonzado mientras agachaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, Craig se acercó más a él y le tomó el brazo para que se detuviera y lo viera a él, y solamente a él. Como esperaba, Tweek se detuvo después de soltar un "gah!" y se le quedó viendo a esos dos ojos del color del océano.

-Mira, no quiero que e preocupes por lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche, quiero que sepas que… no me opongo en lo absoluto. ¿Está bien?

Tweek asintió lentamente después de un momento. No sabía cómo interpretar eso. ¿Acaso no le importaba? ¿Le valía lo que había dicho? ¿Le dio el avión? Sus pensamientos surgían y surgían al mismo tiempo en que sus lágrimas nublaban su vista. Cuando empezaron a surcar sus mejillas, Craig se empezó a preocupar. Y mucho.

-Eeehh… Tweek… ¿Por qué lloras?

Entre tartamudeos, temblores y sollozos no se le entendía mucho al pobre rubio, pero decía varias cosas sobre odio, amor, dificultad, y dolor. Craig se hizo la idea de qué es lo que quería decir. Pero al no saber cómo tratar ése asunto tan… personal con él, no tenía ni una pinche idea de qué hacer.

-¡Tweek, puta madre, ya deja de llorar!

Pero aunque el menor no lo quisiera, seguía llorando, entonces, Craig tomó firmemente de los hombros al rubio y lo estampó contra él mismo. Después del trancazo tan violento que se había dado el pobre Tweek, se sorprendió mucho al ver que Craig no lo soltaba, sino que lo estaba abrazando. La fuerza de los brazos del azabache disminuyó un poco, transmitiéndole un cariño que Tweek no conocía.

-Ya no llores… por favor. - Susurró en su oído. Entonces, las lágrimas de Tweek cesaron, y sus temblores pasaron inadvertidos. Se separó del pequeño y le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Vamos, apuesto a que esos idiotas ya estarán tramando una pendejada de las suyas.

Tweek asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado, y una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro cuando el agarre de Craig en si mano tomó más solidez.

…

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡Los esperamos por quince minutos! – Gritó un exasperado Eric a los dos chicos que venían corriendo agarraditos de la mano. Todos los presentes lo notaron, pero aún querían vivir, así que no abrieron la boca.

-Ya da igual culón, ya vamos a iniciar con el operativo. – Lo calló Gregory. Todas las parejas se juntaron y se fueron a sus respectivas áreas de… ejem… trabajo.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, la casa era un completo desastre, y más porque alguien ya estaba ayudando dentro cuando llegaron. Eran tres niñas de catorce años. La más alta se veía gordita. Traía el cabello recogido en una trenza alta y bastante larga, con una sudadera rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos. Tenía los ojos un poco almendrados, y era un poco pecosa. La de en medio era unos dos centímetros más bajita que la pasada. Sus ojos eran verde oliva y tenía el cabello lacio hasta el hombro, con las puntas hacia arriba, y flequillo largo que se peinaba de lado. Usaba una bufanda naranja, una sudadera café con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul cielo desgastados algo apretados y botas de trabajo beige. La tercera y más bajita se le notaba lo cachetona que era. Usaba una mini falda Blanca y una chamarra azul con pastelitos rosas en ella, tacones plateados y un bolso rosa. Era más morenita que las demás, y tenía el cabello largo y lacio hasta media espala, recogido en una media cola. Usaba lentes y sus ojos eran cafés. Por lo que le explicaron a Kyle, ellas tres se llamaban Andrea, Natalia y Jacqueline respectivamente, y estudiaban el tercer año de la secundaria. Por lo visto, esa vieja igual había reprobado al salón entero, y aparte los había mandado a extraordinario sin razón alguna, por lo que ellas decidieron darle su "regalo de aprecio".

Cuando todos allí hubieron terminado su tarea, salieron de la casa a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cruzando la calle. Entonces llegó la maestra.

Ella se bajó del coche y subió las escaleras de que conducían a la puerta. Al momento de meter la llave, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su enano cuerpo por unos dos segundos, y luego la puerta se desplomó hacia adentro. Se vio cómo recogió su bolso y entro a la casa toda chamuscada. Entonces los chicos escucharon los gritos de horror y rabia que daba la profesora al ver el estado de su preciosa casa.

-Damien, vas tú. – le dijo Kenny mientras le daba un codazo al otro. El azabache sonrió, y la casa entera se envolvió en humo, y luego en llamas. Cuando la vieja salió tosiendo de la casa junto con su gato obeso gris, Christophe aprovechó para lanzar una bola de plomo del tamaño de una pelota de tenia a su jardín, y cuando ésta toco el suelo, la estructura completa del jardín se derrumbó, y le siguió la casa, y el patio trasero se hundió en un inmenso hoyo que estaba debajo de todo el terreno.

Después de todo lo que sufrió, la profesora corrió hasta su auto y salió disparada del lugar, fue entonces cuando los chicos salieron de los arbustos, festejaron y se subieron a la camioneta pickup que traían las chicas. Después de haberse tomado un helado para festejar, cayó la noche. Las chicas ya habían bajado a sus nuevos amigos cuando una luz iluminó al vehículo por arriba.

-_Salgan del vehículo y entréguense!_

Natalia se asomó por la ventana del conductor hacia arriba y vio a la ley en un helicóptero sobre ellas.

-ups – y dicho esto, arrancó desde los 160 km/h y se fue por la calle junto con sus amigas.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la escena durante un rato con los ojos cuadrados.

-¿Tienen catorce y ya las busca la policía? – preguntó Kyle incrédulo. Kenny se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-No conoces al resto de mi familia.

Después de eso, cada pareja se fue por su lado. Tweek iba para su casa cuando un brazo en sus hombros lo sorprendió.

-Te acompaño.

-Ehm, gracias Craig. – dijo un sonrojado Tweek.

Caminaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la entrada de la casa Tweak.

-¿Me prometes que ya no llorarás? – Le preguntó tranquilamente el mayor mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cálida mejilla rubicunda. Tweek asintió lentamente con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien. – Sin previo aviso, El azabache se agachó y besó rápidamente los dulces labios del menor. Cuando se separó vio la expresión del rubio: Apenado, sonrojado y nervioso. Entonces, los labios sabor a café buscaron los del mayor, que hacían exactamente lo mismo. Empezó siendo un beso dulce y cálido, para después ser uno salvaje y… mojado. Cuando a Tweek le faltaba aire, golpeó suavemente el hombro del azabache. Éste se separó y se le quedó viendo jadeante.

-Perdón… - fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza. Tweek sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Buenas noches Craig – dijo mientras se volteaba y se iba, no sin antes haber recibido un último beso en la mejilla por parte de Tucker.

-Buenas noches Tweek.

…

Los dos rubios ya estaban en cama, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Uno por la adrenalina que recién había sentido al destrozar todas esas ventanas y vestidos, mientras el otro seguía con "problemas sentimentales".

-¿Butters?

-Dime, Ken.

-Esto… - se sentía algo culpable por preguntar, pero era algo que tenía que saber a todo costo. - ¿Quién te gusta?

Butters se giró en la cama para ver a Kenny de frente. Se llevó un dedo al mentón y luego sonrió.

-Alguien.

Esa respuesta fue como una losa de plomo que le caía a Kenny desde el cielo. Sí le gustaba alguien, ¿pero Quién? ¡¿QUIEN?

-¿Quién? – preguntó aparentando calma

El joven Stotch sonrió picaròn y le respondiò con habilidad.

-Eso lo tendràs que averiguar tù.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches Kenny. – canturreó felizmente el pequeño Butters mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo, quien estaba a punto de morir en un paro cardiaco. Iba a saber la respuesta a sus dudas. Aunque le costase la vida.

_Pufs, escribí todo esto en hora y media. Me canso. Bueh, espero que les haya gustado y no sea un pedazo de… de… Justin Beiver. Si les gustò, comenten, y si no, jòdanse …l._

_Hasta pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

Una hermosa melodía de piano despertó al rubio que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Gruñó un poco ante la luz que irradiaba de la ventana, y simplemente cambió de posición, quedando cara a cara con el despertador que seguía tocando. Resignándose al haberse despertado, lo apagó. El reloj digital de su buró marcaba el cuarto para las siete. Se tendió boca arriba en su cama mientras bostezaba y se llevaba las manos a la cara, para despejar su mente. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche pasada, y no pudo evitar ponerse enormemente nervioso. Craig le besó? Debió haber sido algún sueño raro. Pero qué tal si sólo estaba jugando con él? O si se había obligado a sí mismo a hacerlo por lástima? Acaso ya no le hablaría el día de hoy? Y si se llega a olvidar lo ocurrido? Oh Dios, era demasiada presión. [n/a: no shit, Sherlock ¬¬]

Decidió ahogar sus penas en una taza de café. Se levantó de un brinco de su cama y se cambió de ropas rápidamente. Fue al baño a alistarse, y se vió en el espejo. Se lavó la boca y la cara. Estaba algo despeinado. A Craig le gustaría verle así? Desvió su mirada al cepillo, y a su cabello. Al cepillo, y otra vez a su cabello. Nah, así estaba bien.

Tomó su mochila estilo bolsa de mensajero y bajó corriendo las escaleras directito hacia la cocina donde su madre tarareaba una canción animada y preparaba un omelet de atún para su hijo. Al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo cuando éste soltó un accidental "GAH!" al tropezarse con sus agujetas y agarrarse al marco de la puerta de la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello. La señora Tweek le sonrió y se volteó hacia él con una sagrada taza de café en manos.

-Buenos días, cariño – Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, a pesar de que el rubio ya era un poquito más alto que ella.

-Hola ma. –sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos la ansiada taza de café que su madre le había preparado. En la mesa su lugar ya estaba puesto con un plato de panqueques recién cocinados.

-Adelante, come, o tardarás para el bus. – Tweeky obedeció y se sentó a degustar su desayuno, aunque su mente estaba siendo ocupada por cierto azabache. Sin que él se diera cuenta, su madre tomó asiento a su lado.

-Cómo te fue anoche con tus amigos? Se divirtieron? – Tweek casi se atraganta con su desayuno y se sonrojó a sobremanera, malpensado sobre la pregunta que recién había hecho su mamá. Él simplemente asintió y le sonrió nerviosamente, para no tener que decir de más. En ese momento, "hail to the freaks" de "the beatsteaks" interrumpió la poca conversación que había entre los dos. Tweek contestó su celular.

-Ho-Hola?

-_Hey Tweek, soy Butters. El camión del colegio se descompuso y tendremos que ir a pie. Estoy por tu casa, caminas conmigo? _

-Que hay de Kenny? – Habrá muerto de nuevo? Y si se perdió y Butters lo está buscando?, le habrá hecho algo pervertido algo a Butters? Y SI BUTTERS PLANEA MATARLO? – NO MATES A KENNY, BUTTERS! ES BUEN CHICO! – Gritó lleno de pánico

-_Eh… Ken está en cama, Tweek. Tiene mucha fiebre, pero me ordenó que fuera a la escuela por él. Espera un momento… Por qué habría de matarlo?_

-Oh, no i-importa. Ya salgo. –colgó, tomó su termo de café ya preparado y se despidió de su mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando salió de su casa, se encontró con Butters cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona plantada en su rostro.

-Matarlo? En serio, Tweek? –Peguntó incrédulo y riendo un poco. Al otro rubio le ardió la cara de vergüenza y desvió la mirada.

-Todo es posible.

El menor no pudo evitar reír antela declaración de su mejor amigo, y ambos empezaron a caminar por las nevadas calles del pueblo.

-cómo van las clases de ser un niño malo? – preguntó con interés el rubio con nervios de papel. Había visto pequeños cambios en la forma de ser del chico Stotch, y gracias al café eran para bien.}

-De maravilla! Jamás me había sentido tan libre, hacer lo que yo quiera, y sin mis padres para que me digan 'Butters! Limpia esto!', o 'Estás castigado, jovencito!'. Aparte, Kenny es simplemente fenomenal! Amable, cariñoso, sincero, divertido, increíblemente sexy… -Se tapó la boca ante lo que acababa de decir, mientras Tweek no paraba e reír como loco.

-Tienes que guardar el secreto! – Gritó el rubio, hecho un lío. Sin embargo, Tweek aún no cesaba sus risas.

-Basta! Tweek! Hazme caso! –Empezó a sonreír mientras le pegaba de juego en la espalda con su mochila. Tweek se calmó, y le pasó un brazo al hombro del altamente rojo Butters.

-No le diré a nadie, pero fue muy gra-gracioso. – Butters sonrió angelicalmente a su amigo.

-Bien, porque si le dices a alguien, le diré a todo mundo que tú y Craig… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. – dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. Entonces fue el turno de Tweek de enrojecer.

-O-Oye! E-E-El y yo N-NO hemos hecho N-N-N-N-NADA! Y NO TIENES PRUEBAS!

-Tweek, tu cara lo dice todo. Me perdí de algo? – Sonrió malévolo. A Tweek le dejó de gustar que se estuviera juntando con Kenny. Suspiró y empezó a platicar con calma, por la primera vez en su vida.

…

Paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. El termómetro alterado ya se encontraba en su escondite, y él ya estaba vestido con ropa que lo haría pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos. Vestía su único y viejo reloj de manecillas, y no despegaba la vista de éste. Al marcar la hora indicada, un claxon sonó frente a su casa.

Salió de su casa y se encontró con el auto negro de uno de sus más grandes amigos, el mercenario hijo puta francés por el que se había sacrificado años atrás. El mencionado joven DeLorne abrió la ventanilla de su automóvil y asomó su mano enguantada.

-No tengo todo el puto día, McCormick! – El rubio le sacó el dedo al más puro estilo McCormick y entró de un salto en el convertible. En vez de un 'buenos días' se encontró con una bolsa de basura negra plantada en su cara antes de que el coche empezara a avanzar con cierta velocidad considerable.

-Te encargaste del camión?

- Tú qué crees, pendejo? Ahora ponte lo que haga necesario que te cubra el rostro sin ser muy obvio. – Al no entender de qué estaba hablando el castaño, Kenny asomó su cara a la bolsa, para encontrarse con todo tipo de cosas para disfrazarse. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada que irritó al francés.

-Usas esto muy seguido, verdad?

-Que te den, Kenneth.

…

La cajera de una tienda veía con ojos lujuriosos a los chicos que iban caminando hacía la escuela. Lo que le encantaba de su pueblo era que eran en su mayoría hombres jóvenes, y jodidamente apuestos. Hasta los más viejos aún tenían se encanto! Un joven de cabello castaño y una chaqueta roja vio quela empleada lo estaba desvistiendo con la mirada, y alegremente la saludó agitando su brazo.

-Podría meterte mano aquí y ahora de no ser que estás del otro lado de la calle… - Se dijo para sí la empleada azabache.

-No le meterás la mano a nadie, Joanna. –La sorprendió su compañera castaña, que se situó al lado de su compañera, y se apoyó en el mostrador, imitando a la azabache.

-Pero es que míralos, todos están tan buenos… quisiera ligarme a algún rubio.

-Eres una depravada. Pero tienes razón, están guapos estos chicos… Bien, tengo que irme a catalogar a la bodega. Te dejo la caja!

-Ok! – dicho esto volvió a acosar a los pobres chicos que pasaban como si nada frente a la mirada lujuriosa.

-Hey Butters, cuidado en ese tro… - Muy tarde. El tronco asesino volvió a cometer un crimen y Butters cayó al suelo. Malvado Tronco asesino, has vuelto a atacar.

-Te encuentras bien? no te rompiste nada? Cuántos dedos ves? Recuerdas tu nombre? No estás infectado? Y si la banqueta tenía sida y ahora te contagia? Eso sería terrible! Butters! No puedes tener sida!

-Calma Tweek, estoy bien –sonrió el dulce chico, poniendo una mano en la boca del otro rubio. – Solo fue un raspón, ya me repondré. –Sin embargo, la pequeña mancha de sangre que se estaba formando en el pantalón del chico de ojos azul cielo llamó la atención del de ojos cafés.

-Bu-Butters, tu rodilla está sangrando! Te vas a desangrar! Voy a por una venda! No te muevas!

-No Hace falta Tweek, no me duele. – Los ojos preocupados de su amigo lo decían todo, así que cedió. – Vale… compremos un curita en la tienda de por allá – señaló la tienda en donde se escondía el monstruo de la lujuria. Se levantó, y Ambos chicos empezaron a cruzar la calle en dirección a la tienda. Al entrar se encontraron con la dependienta de la tienda, qui8en sonreía malévolamente.

-Buenos días muchachos. No deberían estar en el colegio? – Preguntó mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-El a-autobús se descompuso, a-a-así que estamos yendo a pie. Disculpe, pero, tiene alguna venda o algo así? – Sonrió forzadamente Tweek. Presentía algo malo, y no le agradó la joven que le sonreía con dobles intenciones.

-Oh, claro amor, déjame la busco en la caja de por allá. –Dicho esto, la empleada caminó contoneando sus caderas hacia una repisa que tenía encima una caja de artículos de primeros auxilios.

-Tweek, mi dinero está en mi mochila. Iré a por ella y buscaré el dinero. No tardo.

-Pero tu rodilla! Yo la pagaré!

Butters meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Accedí a que me curaras, pero déjame pagarla. No te espantes, no creo romperme un tobillo en lo que busco mi mochila.- Antes de que el mayor replicara, salió de la tienda para buscar su mochila, que no estaba a la vista.

Tweek suspiró resignado, pero aún así pagaría la venda de su amigo. Y… Y si de verdad se rompe el tobillo, oh dios, y si un lobo mutante se lo come?

-Whoa! – El pequeño grito de la azabache despertó a Tweek de su lapso de psicosis, y al prestar atención se dio cuenta de que la empleada batallaba con tres cajas para que no se cayeran de la repisa junto con ella misma.

-Cuidado! –En un veloz movimiento, Tweek sostuvo a la chica de la cintura para que no cayera, y con la otra mano sostuvo las cajas que se tambaleaban de sus brazos. Volteó a ver a la muchacha, para ser recibido con un par de labios hambrientos. El rubio intentó zafarse de la chica, pero ella era persistente. Mucho. Lo empujó hacia una silla y se sentó sobre él, sin dejar de comerle la boca. Tweek se movía, no correspondía, intentaba zafar sus manos de las de la mujer, pero era inútil. Siempre fue débil. Sus esperanzas de salir corriendo de allí se desvanecieron, hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo. Tres, para ser precisos. La chica se separó del pobre chico Tweak, para encontrarse con un azabache molesto, cruzado de brazos, y con una mirada fría e intimidante., un rubio herido y confundido, y una castaña con mirada acusadora y peligrosa.

-Joanna, a la bodega. Ahora. – Su compañera no esperó respuesta y la jaló del brazo, liberando a Tweek y llevando a rastras a la azabache de ojos grises a otra puerta más apartada. Antes de entrar ella también, movió los labios diciendo "lo siento", y luego desapareció junto con su compañera. Butters corrió a socorrer a Joseph, calmándolo con sus palabras, mientras que Craig seguía fulminando con la mirada a la puerta donde había desaparecido la psicótica azabache. Entonces caminó calmadamente hacia Tweek y Butters, y tomó con fuerza la mano del mayor de los rubios.

-Butters, necesito hablar con Tweek **a solas**. No nos esperes. – Y antes de que alguno de los dos reprochara, también arrastró a Tweek cruzando la calle, para internarse en el bosque.

Butters suspiró y recogió su mochila que había quedado olvidada en el mostrador, y se encaminó a la escuela solo, hasta que escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se aproximaban hacia él.

-Butteeeeers! – volteó para ver a Clyde Donovan corriendo hacia él, con sonrisa de televisión y todo. Butters le sonrió devuelta, esperando a que el capitán del equipo de soccer del colegio lo alcanzara. Al llegar, el moreno le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos empezaron a andar juntos.

-Por qué tan solo? McCormick debería estar contigo, no es así? – Preguntó junto con una radiante sonrisa que haría que a cualquiera le temblasen las rodillas.

-Ken está en cama. Espero que se mejo-auch! – Ahora sí, la rodilla le estaba empezando a arder a Butters, y ya no podía esconderlo. Clyde bajó la vista hacia el pantalón del chico y vio que en la rodilla ya se había formado una mancha de sangre, no muy grande, pero aún así eso no se podía dejar así.

-Qué te pasó?

-Me tropecé con un tronco. No es la gran cosa, puedo andar perfectamente! –mintió el chico de ojos celeste. Donovan miró con preocupación al rubio, pero sonrió y lo cargó modo matrimonial sin previo aviso.

-Clyde! Bájame! Estoy bien! –rió Butters, quien sólo acertó a aferrarse más al cuello de Donovan. El chico de ojos canela rió más y empezó a caminar.

-No hay problema Butters, no pesas nadita! Además… No me gusta ver a una damisela en peligro andar con una herida así! – Le susurró mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Un sonrojo se abrió paso por las mejillas de Stotch, quien desistió y disfrutó del paseo.

…

-Parece que tienes competencia, eh? – Se burló el muchacho con cigarro, ganándose una mirada asesina, cortesía joven bufanda que escondía la mitad de su rostro y lentes sin aumento.

-Cállate, pendejo. Hice esto para averiguar quién le gusta Butters, estoy dispuesto a pasar de todo para averiguarlo! – Dijo de manera heroica. El Topo rodó los ojos y pisó el acelerador cuando el semáforo dio luz verde.

-Ahora, yo soy Raúl y tú eres Víctor, entiendes. Cabrón? –Kenny asintió. –Somos nuevos en el pueblo. No nos conocemos. Vienes de Ucrania.

-Dónde chingados queda eso?

-Que te importa! Más te vale mandar esto a la mierda, McCormick. Nos vamos de allí a las tres en punto. Si no, no me importa dejarte, pedazo de mierda. – Kenny rió y le dio un abrazo demasiado afectuoso a Christophe, quien luchaba para zafarse del idiota y no chocar su coche nuevo. No otra vez.

-Yo también te quiero Chris! – Dijo mientras paraba la trompita buscando un beso.

-QUÍTATE CABRÓN!

….

-Craig! Perdón, no era mi intención! fue la de ella, es un demonio, te lo juro! Yo quise zafarme, ella me sentó, no fue lo que parecía, pero por favor no me mates! – Eso rogaba el rubio que era arrastrado cada vez más y más al bosque, hasta que chocó con el pecho del azabache.

-Matarte? - Dijo en un tono amenazador. Acorraló al rubio entre sus brazos y el tronco de un árbol, acercando su rostro frustrado al del temeroso rubio. – Nah, no te mataré… - Sonrió un poco, confundiendo al menor, y aprovechándose de la situación, lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño, dejando a Tweek sin aliento. – No sería capaz. – Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos cafés del rubio, quien correspondió al abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-P-Perdón, Craig. No fue mi intención…Yo… te quiero a ti. – Tucker Levantó el rostro del menor y le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar, acercando sus labios a los de Tweak, y fundiéndolos en un beso que con el tiempo se convirtió en una sesión de intercambio salival de tercer grado. Tucker ya le había quitado la sudadera a Tweek, y estaba en proceso de mordisquearle el cuello.

-Aaahh… C-C-Craig… aquí no… - logró decir entre suspiros y gemidos. El azabache sonrió mientras seguía lamiendo el cuello del menor y deslizaba sus manos bajo la playera de éste.

-Tranquilo Tweek, tengo pensado dejar **eso** para otra ocasión, pero mientras, disfruta del espectáculo

-oh Dios! –gimió el rubio, totalmente hechizado por el azabache.

_Aquí le dejo por hoy ¬¬ Lose, mucho creek, poco bunny, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! [inserte disclaimer aquí]_


End file.
